


Sunset

by NeonDreams



Series: OCtober 2018 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: This is with my oc Caleb and the male version of my gf's oc.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is with my oc Caleb and the male version of my gf's oc.

The basket had been packed up but they were still sitting on the blanket, the city below them. Caleb turned to Jace next to him. "Thank you for doing this."

"Of course, you know I love spending time with you." They both blushed and looked away, their hands finding each other. Caleb looked at the sky. the clouds glowing pink, yellow and orange.

"It's a beautiful sunset." Jace squeezed his hand.

"It really is." Caleb squeezed back. they sat in silence as they watched it set, the sky getting dark. They moved closer to stay warm. Caleb kissed Jace's cheek, making him blush. They looked at each other and shared a soft kiss.


End file.
